<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Live to Set Me Free by Sapphire_Princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931864">I Wanna Live to Set Me Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess'>Sapphire_Princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found and Timestamps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00Q - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Rusty Nail - Freeform, Y yo a ti cas, and heal, i needed to rant, james and Q do not know what is happening, no one gets sent to super mega hell in this, te amo, the spanish dub, this happened, wholesome crack fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M finds R laughing hysterically at 5:30 am in the kitchen, then she insists on going to her flat to get her tan trench coat before work. <br/>It appears a former favourite TV show has had a terrible ending; something about super-mega-hell and a metal rebar.<br/>Several members of staff also appear demoralised and Q, being Q, looks for a way to make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q, M | Gareth Mallory/R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found and Timestamps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Live to Set Me Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Haven’t had to write one of these since the early days of posting on FF. This is a work of fiction that emerged as a result of my, ah, reaction to the end of Supernatural - A show I, like R in this, gave up on several years ago. I still love parts of the show but nothing past the end of season 8 episode 17. But anyway. Liberties have been taken with this story and the events are based on what information I’ve found online so it is all alleged. </p>
<p>This Timestamp in the Found universe can be read as a standalone but mostly I wrote this because I was angry, prone to bouts of random hysterical laugher, and needed to process. No knowledge of the Supernatural show is needed. Q and Bond have no idea about it either. Hopefully, this is some harmless soft crackfic but it helped me feel better.</p>
<p>The title is from the X-Japan Song Rusty Nail on the Dahlia album. If you know you know, if you don’t it’s an excellent song and it helped me deal with my anger and disappointment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is Laura okay?” James asks, closing the door to Q’s office behind him.</p>
<p>He gets a “Hm?” From Q. </p>
<p>James rolls his eyes fondly. “R. Is R okay?”</p>
<p>Q finally looks up from his laptop. “Oh, right. That. Well, 007 there’s been something of an incident.” </p>
<p>“Q?” He raises his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“How would you feel about a spot of field work?”</p>
<p>“Like you’ve forgotten I retired from it years ago and usually work upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, when I say field work I mean-“</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>S, who shares both R’s fury and baffled amusement, sits next to her at his desk and gets to work. Unsurprisingly no one comes near them; they seem to have the same aura of ‘If it isn’t important kindly fuck off, if it is we’re here to help’ and are thus mostly left alone. </p>
<p>People were actually worried by the random and seemingly unprovoked bouts of laughter from them both but in Q Branch sometimes you leave it alone unless you know you can help. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be this pissed off,” R says quietly as they share maybe their fourth mugs of tea that morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m in the same boat you are and you, what? Gave up a good few years ago?”</p>
<p>“True. But to do that a couple of weeks ago and then... this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The bar was very low for them.”</p>
<p>“So low.”</p>
<p>004 popped herself out of the ether and onto the desk space between them; offering lollipops. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you rage quit after the thing with the bath?” 004 asks R. </p>
<p>“Um. No. Before that.”</p>
<p>“I stayed until they did my girl dirty,” S says, clinking his mug against R’s. </p>
<p>“Ah. Well I’ve been hate-watching it for years.” She swings her legs underneath the table. </p>
<p>“Are these bonfire lollies?” R asks. </p>
<p>004 winks. “Sign of the times. Who knew 5th November would end up being associated with things other than ‘gunpowder, treason, and plot'.”</p>
<p>R stars laughing again. “Oh, plot! That’s a new meaning to a familiar term.”</p>
<p>004 pats her shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>“If I can rein in the laughter, sure.”</p>
<p>S looks more pensive. “Danny took it pretty hard. Yet another round of Bury-your-gays.”</p>
<p>004 shakes her head. “We’ve been upgraded to ‘confess your love and be sent to super-mega hell’. That’s one for the cards.”  </p>
<p>S’ expression is resigned. </p>
<p>R, whose laugher fails her when the real hurt comes into play, takes a moment before speaking. “But. Even his sacrifice was only worth two weeks tops.”</p>
<p>“So much for saving grace,” mutters 004. </p>
<p>She gets lightly swatted by her friends. </p>
<p>“If you wanna get together for a night of commiseration let me know, just not tonight. I have plans. In the meantime, I’ll leave you with these.” She pulls out two small tubs of lollipops. </p>
<p>She hugs them both then sauternes off out of branch, lollipop in hand. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>M had been baffled that morning when Laura, who had stayed at his the night before, was found laughing hysterically in the kitchen at 5:30 am. </p>
<p>When he asked she’d said a show she’d given up on years ago had - and he can quote - “A very unsatisfying wank of an ending.” Which, given how the last season of Doctor Who and Star Wars episode IX made him feel, he can understand.  </p>
<p>She also insisted on nipping home before work to grab her blue cardigan and tan trench coat; she didn’t need to but something about the anger in her eyes let him know how serious this is. </p>
<p>Then there was the hug in his office before heading to Q Branch; she’d held him close, hands cupping his face, and told him she loves him. </p>
<p>Now it’s lunch time and he’s still not certain what it’s all been about. </p>
<p>Until he speaks to Moneypenny and is forced to check Twitter. </p>
<p>“Ah.” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“It may seem petty, M-“</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “No, no. I understand the importance of both good writing and representation. And it seems they’ve really messed up their show’s message, its characters, and a lot of the fans. Seems to be the year for it.”</p>
<p>They share a look. “What are we going to do?” She asks in a way he knows means she’s already on it. </p>
<p>“Eve?”</p>
<p>“Q contacted me this morning.”</p>
<p>“Take a seat, please.”</p>
<p>With a smile, she does. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So that’s why R pulled me into one of the rooms to hug me and tell me I’m family and she loves me.”</p>
<p>Q nods. “She did the same to me. The occasional laugher was a tad disconcerting but so is the message given to so many fans.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say one thing for Six; they’ve turned it around on that front and stuck to it,” James comments. “And okay, I’ll go and retrieve whatever it is you’re sending me out for. I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>“I love you, James. So much.” Q says as Bond stands. </p>
<p>He comes over and wraps his arms around Q. “I love you too. Even if we weren’t already married you’re still my family. You and Laura, M, Eve, Bill, half this branch.” </p>
<p>Q squeezes him tightly and loosens his grip slowly. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon. I’ll even take a radio so you can be the voice in my head.”</p>
<p>Q, who is rarely so shaken, gets one from his desk and slips in into James’ ear.</p>
<p>“Open line between us,” he says then presses a kiss to James’ cheek. </p>
<p>James watches him slip the matching radio into his ear before he closes the door. </p>
<p>As he leaves he notices R and S have now acquired mega lollies from somewhere. Odd. </p>
<p>***<br/>Danny - S’ significant other - and R have become accidental best friends. For security, they’re in the same apartment building and thus spend a lot of time in each other’s flats. </p>
<p>S - whose name is now Steve (given the eradication of his previous life) - wasn’t too fond or sure about them making friends connected to his work but from the moment R and Danny met it was inevitable. </p>
<p>Things got easier when he found out how much the three of them have in common and realised he could trust her enough to be friends.</p>
<p>Danny is already in Laura’s front room when they get back. He’s eating ice cream, wrapped up in the custom plaid shirt R made for his birthday and a tee shirt that says ‘Reapers Are Not Angels.’ Which is one of the reasons R stopped watching during season 9; the writers either forgot or chose to ignore their existing lore.</p>
<p>“Gareth, James, and Q will be over later,” R says, heading straight to her room only to reappear wearing her pyjamas and her trench coat.</p>
<p>No sooner is she on the sofa, Danny does his best impression of a cat curled up on her lap.</p>
<p>S puts the kettle on, leans over the couch to ruffle Danny’s hair then grabs the mugs from the cupboard.</p>
<p>“There’s a charity set up in Cas’ name,” Danny tells them. “And I left a review of the episode on IMDB. I might also have added a rant to my blog. I’m writing an article as well.”</p>
<p>“Good. On all counts. Gay angel saves the world only to be sent to super hell for being happy, sends a very particular message.”</p>
<p>“I would say God forbid we get a happy ending but in this context?” Danny huffs.</p>
<p>R strokes his hair. “Kinda horribly poetic that the writers got the ending they seemed to be fighting against. Free will didn’t succeed.”</p>
<p>There are better shows we can watch. We can load up some Until We Meet again - if you’re in the mood for a cathartic cry with a happy ending? or there’s Still 2gether?” She suggests.</p>
<p>“As much as I love both, I’m so all over the place. I don’t think I could focus on the subtitles.” Danny says.</p>
<p>“In The Flesh? Maurice?”</p>
<p>“Either, but series two for the first one.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Laura agrees but S takes it upon himself to put it on and bring them both their tea.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the time Q, James, and M arrive, Danny is asleep on S and R’s laps; a blanket wrapped around him.</p>
<p>R is on her phone - following Danny’s example of writing a review and reading others.</p>
<p>M sits himself on the back of the sofa and puts a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“How’re you three?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Better whenever we don’t think about it,” S says.</p>
<p>R nods and leans back against M. “Do you think we’re being ridiculous?”</p>
<p>“No, Laura, my love, I don’t. MI6 didn’t have a good attitude toward anyone who wasn’t male, white and straight for a very long time. TV shows are often accountable to networks and there are always different interests vying to be heard or to suppress.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes scripts are rewritten,” Q says, having changed into pyjamas before coming into the front room. </p>
<p>James is right behind him. “But sometimes they send the original scripts to their Latin American dub team, who use the original because they were never told it had been changed.”</p>
<p>R looks between them both. “In what way?”</p>
<p>“The Truth and Despair,” James says, handing her two faxed-over scripts.</p>
<p>Q goes to her TV and attaches the USB stick he’d brought with him.</p>
<p>“It won’t fix the ending; I’m afraid nothing can be done about that, and we don’t have enough connections to get hold of the raw footage or the personal cast recordings, but we can give you this. The rest of the world will find out within the next few days,” James explains.</p>
<p>“This version will air, I can promise you that. There’s no English subtitles but James will translate for us,” Q says.</p>
<p>Everyone settles down for the second half of episode 18. James keeps up pretty well, even as R follows the original English script. </p>
<p>She knows what’s coming moments before but it’s still wonderful to hear - regardless of the language. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Te amo.” (I love you)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y yo a ti, Cas.” (I love you too, Cas.)</em>
</p>
<p>Q pauses it before the scene moves on from their longing stare, James quietly confirming the mutual romantic love confession. </p>
<p>Watching one favourite character being literally removed from the world and the other breaking down into wrenching sobs is not something anyone needs to see again.</p>
<p>“No one is going to be able to prove this or will speak to it but the original episode script was sent to the network’s Latin America department who translated it,” James tells them. “Aptly titled ‘The Truth’ the script they actually shot was called ‘Despair’ but no one sent corrections out. They probably will once this airs but it won’t matter by then.”</p>
<p>“Because it’ll be cannon,” Danny says, a watery smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Should have been in season 8 anyway,” R reminds them. “They just cut the line on the day of filming.”  </p>
<p>“So. That’s something?” Says S. </p>
<p>“It is,” Q agrees. “I suspect some people involved in the show weren’t happy with the audience it ended up with but did like the money. Drowned out the voices of those who did care; do care, very much.” </p>
<p>R gets up from the sofa and sits on Q’s lap, hugging him tightly. “Best brother ever,” she tells him firmly. “Seriously.” She reaches over to James. “And brother in law.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Laura?” M asks. They’re in bed, James and Q are sleeping in their old room, S finally managed to convince Danny to return to their flat because the sofa isn’t meant for one grown adult - let alone two.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She snuggles closer where she’s resting on his chest.</p>
<p>“Do I do enough?”</p>
<p>R lifts her head, resting her chin on the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“In what way?”</p>
<p>“Any way.”</p>
<p>He can see her face crease up in the low light of the room. “I think so. Can’t think of anything now. And we talk when there’s an issue, right?”</p>
<p>“We do.”</p>
<p>“I mean. You could work a bit less when you don’t need to. But I shouldn’t be giving advice I can’t take, soooo.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I wanted to make sure.”</p>
<p>“It. It bothers me that they keep killing or silencing us,” she says after a little while. “I didn’t know you could be bi until university. I grew up thinking you were either straight or gay and the latter was always pretty frowned upon.</p>
<p>“So Q thought he was gay and I thought I must be straight. But we kept it a secret - for obvious reasons - until we were older. And it’s fine. Aside from bullshit like this. Hence all the Asian dramas we watch. I know they’re catered to an audience and things aren’t exactly on even footing where they’re made with rights and stuff but at least they’re trying.”</p>
<p>She sits up so M sits up with her. “And I feel a bit pathetic talking about it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Cause it sounds a bit preachy.”</p>
<p>“Laura, my love, it’s not.”</p>
<p>“I know why equality is so hard but I hate it.”</p>
<p>“You’re certainly in the right job.”</p>
<p>She deflates. “I know I am.”</p>
<p>“And we’re okay. Q and Bond are fine. And we saved S and Danny; even if it was mostly by accident.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She and Q had performed their version of eviscerating those at MI5 who’d done such depraved things to them. Bond and 004 had dealt with the more hands-on parts. </p>
<p>“I still hate it.”</p>
<p>“So do I. It won’t make you feel any better but the new Star Wars did everyone a disservice regardless of sexuality.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t remind me.” But she’s starting to look a little brighter. </p>
<p>They settle back down. “Moneypenny and I have planned a few things for the next few weeks at work.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“There’ll be cake. And a reminder of the services we offer so people and their loved ones don’t have to suffer alone.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“And a couple of casual dress days.”</p>
<p>“Sounds lovely.” </p>
<p>"And a few seminars to remind some of the more... closeminded staff members to lose the sticks shoved up their asses."</p>
<p>R giggles. "I'll make the keynote."</p>
<p>M leans forward and kisses her. "It'll get better. It'll keep getting better." </p>
<p>R rubs her nose against his. "One step at a time right?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>They both know it's never that easy but are both, in different ways, at least proof that it's worth trying. Mallory wouldn't still be in his job if he didn't think it was possible and he's surrounded by excellent people - many of whom the service would have banned in years past. He's old enough to have watched attitudes change and adjust his own along with them and he's in a position he can use to do a large amount of good - even if he has to fight for it every step of the way.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Q?” Bond asks over brunch - M-provided at the early morning meeting - in his husband’s office the next morning. “I’ve been reading up on the show.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“I was curious.”</p>
<p>Q looks at him over the top of his computer. “And your curiosity has lead to so many good decisions,” he says deadpan.</p>
<p>Bond gives him a half-smile and a wink. “Yours has.” </p>
<p>Q does his best impression of put-upon husband when James knows he’s fighting a smile. “Go on.”</p>
<p>“Castiel is an angel and states multiple times angel’s don’t have gender.”</p>
<p>Q pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“But Cas is characterised of gay because of loving Dean.”</p>
<p>“Clever avoidance of pronouns, James. But maybe Cas is male or is so indifferent being referred to as he isn't an issue? Or he doesn’t care if his love is seen as anything other than what it is? You are overlooking a fundamental problem.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m pretty sure Dean was bisexual even before Cas; I’ve watched the gifsets and clips.”</p>
<p>Q stands up and rests on his desk in front of James. “You’re asking the show to make sense when it seems to have stopped doing so after season 8, according to R.”</p>
<p>“It would explain the lack of plausible explanations, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Thankfully we have the Spanish dub.”</p>
<p>“We do.”</p>
<p>“Do you have anything else to do today?”</p>
<p>James shakes his head. “Nothing, why?”</p>
<p>“I could do with an afternoon in bed.” </p>
<p>Q takes his hand as James stands. “Okay.” He puts down his empty plate and soothes Q when he leans into him; wrapping him up in his arms.</p>
<p>“Te amo,” Q whispers.</p>
<p>“Y yo a ti, Q.”</p>
<p>Neither of them disappears and James is surprised by the relief he feels wash over him. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>R hugs them both on their way out, after the official hand-over for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>“I’ve sent you a copy; you can show 004 later.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she says, giving her brother another hug.</p>
<p>S hands her a lollypop when she comes back to her desk. “There’s a new show we should watch soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“It’s based on a Thai novel.”</p>
<p>“What’s it about?”</p>
<p>“No idea, but Danny is very excited about it.”</p>
<p>R smiles. “Sure, why not?” She frowns. “Can Danny speak Thai?”</p>
<p>S shakes his head. “No. And before you ask there’s no Japanese or French version you can read yet either. But he sent me the cover art and the trailer.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We can marathon some stuff this weekend if you want I'll invite 004?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you at M’s this weekend?”</p>
<p>R shakes her head. “We were going to, but I want to be a bit closer to you guys.” Her eyes go from Q’s office to S. And M can keep himself occupied with reading if he isn’t interested in what they’re watching; he tends to just enjoy spending time in her company.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sounds good.”</p>
<p>"I'm still pissed off," R says a little later on.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I didn't think anything could be worse than Sherlock season 4 but I was wrong."</p>
<p>R bursts out laughing all over again and S joins her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>So, S and Danny are very VERY loosely based on the characters from London Spy but I know only what I've seen in the trailer and a couple of crossovers fix-it fics so I can't tag it as such cause I don't know those characters. Only that apparently it ended in death and sorrow and I can't cope with being broken like that. So I've borrowed a name and the idea of them here and in another fic somewhere.</em>
</p>
<p>In all seriousness, we really, really should be at a point where peoples/characters' sexualities are not a barrier. As amused as I was by the end of SPN, I also had moments when I felt really sad as well. The Cas thing for the Trevor Project was real too. As is the Spanish language dub. Canon in one language is plenty for me - regardless of the reason.</p>
<p>On a positive note... other shows I’ve watched - some hinted at in this fic - with excellent stories that are either about or have excellent gay/bi rep are:</p>
<p>*Maurice - based on the book by E. M. Forster and is an excellent adaptation thereof. I have it on DVD but it’s available on places like iTunes etc. (British)<br/>*In The Flesh - BBC 3 show, two series and expressing my love for it is hard. If you’re in the UK it pops up on iPlayer from time to time but I’d highly HIGHLY recommend it. (British)<br/>I’ve also gone down the fantastic rabbit hole of BL dramas from Asia and been so impressed by the way such relationships are represented. There’s consent and real conversations and portrayals of relationships.<br/>*Manner of Death - almost all of it is available for free on WeTV. 10/10 love this show. also it has a cactus as an accidental supporting character. It’s an inanimate cactus but it is an important cactus. The show is about a forensic doctor and a teacher solving a murder and falling in love. (Thai)<br/>*Until We Meet Again - available for free on the network’s official youtube channel. Reincarnation story that had me sobbing and sobbing and sobbing BUT it has a wonderful, healing ending so please don’t worry. (Thai)<br/>*Cherry Magic - 30 years of virginity can make you a wizard? - very cute and wholesome. I watched it on Crunchy Roll but it can be found in many places, I’m sure. There's also a manga of this slowly being released in English. (Japanese)</p>
<p>There are many, many more and some will be on Netflix depending on where you are in the world.<br/>I’m afraid I haven’t been able to find many - if any - GL shows to recommend and some of the films I’ve seen have been a bit… eh? but it’s taken me so long to fall down this lovely BL rabbit hole so who knows what else is out there?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>